Rebecca(Walking Dead)
Rebecca, sometimes nicknamed Bec or Becca, is one of the main characters in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. She is the wife of Alvin, mother of Alvin Jr. and a member of the Cabin Survivors. Involvement The Walking Dead: Season Two "All That Remains" Rebecca first appears after Clementine wakes up after passing out in the woods after being rescued by Luke and Peter Randall. Rebecca suggests that Clementine is a spy for William Carver and is skeptical about her story of a dog bite, suggesting she be put out of her misery. Rebecca angrily turns on Nick after his gun goes off when Clementine wakes up and has to be calmed down by Alvin. Although Rebecca can be appealed to when she disagrees with Pete's suggestion to amputate her arm, she is equally displeased with the decision to lock Clementine in the shed, seeing her as inevitably turning. Rebecca can be seen arguing with Alvin through a cabin window after Clementine escapes from the shed, before attending a meeting in the kitchen. If you eavesdrop on the group's conversation in the kitchen Rebecca expresses fear of Clementine's involvement with Carver. When Clementine enters the bathroom looking for medicine, Rebecca will walk in. While hiding, Clementine overhears her speaking to herself about the unknown paternity of her baby, which she hopes is 'his', referring to Alvin. If Clementine does not hide when Rebecca's voice can be heard when in the bathroom, Sarah calls for Rebecca and asks what she is looking for. Thus, Rebecca does not go into the bathroom if Clementine does not hide. When the group discovers that Clementine has stitched her arm by herself and killed a much bigger walker in the shed, Rebecca is shocked and angry upon discovering Clementine stole from them before Pete rebukes her. When Clementine is eating the food Luke provided, Rebecca enters the dining room and tells Clementine that she's overstayed her welcome, additionally warning her to stay away from Alvin if Clementine enlisted Alvin's help. If Clementine reveals she knows about the baby's unknown paternity, Rebecca will become very hostile and say she knew Clementine would be a problem. "A House Divided" When Clementine returns to the cabin after being attacked by walkers with Nick, she finds both Rebecca and Carlos worryingly discussing about where she has been, and that Luke and Alvin were sent out to search for them. She begins to panic and suggests to Carlos that they go looking for the others, which they ultimately decide to do. They both leave the cabin alone to Clementine and Sarah. After everyone returns to the cabin and Clementine and Sarah alert them of an unknown visitor, Rebecca becomes alarmed after realizing it was Carver. During the journey to the mountains, Rebecca apologizes for her snappy attitude towards Clementine and talks more cordially with her about baby names, much like Christa did with Clementine in "All That Remains". Throughout the journey Rebecca grows more and more strained as a result of her pregnancy. When the group arrives at the ski lodge, she was seen to be fighting with Sarita whom referring her and her group as robbers. Rebecca later on would be seen speaking with Carlos, Alvin and Clementine about whether or not Carver is still tracking them. Rebecca later spends time with Clementine before eating dinner with the cabin survivors, asking her opinions about bringing the baby into the world they are in now, and revealing to Clementine that the baby is not Alvin's, she also would said that, despite her fears, she feels a little less lonely, because no matter what she would meet someone new, clearly referring to her unborn baby. Rebecca is seen hiding with her husband inside of the Lodge while the others excluding Sarah, running out from the lodge to defend the lodge from the upcoming walkers, when Clementine rushes inside the Lodge per Carlos's request, Rebecca would asks Clementine worryingly, is she okay. and when Carver gang finally shows up along with Carver himself. She would be seen visually shocked as she murmurs Carver's name. she, Alvin, and Clementine would be seen hiding later on, while Carver beats Carlos to the ground, snapping his fingers, and about to slice his neck open. Alvin tries to convince Rebecca that they need to surrender, and save Carlos because she needs doctor to deliver the baby. Despite that, Rebecca tells Clementine to find Kenny, and Luke whom are still out there. If you chose to find Kenny, and Luke: Rebecca would wait inside, as Clementine finds Kenny. outside, Clementine, and Kenny see Carver coax her, and Alvin out from their hiding place. and if Kenny shot Carver, Alvin would be killed, Rebecca would scream hysterically, upon seeing her husband's death at the hand of Carver's. If you chose to surrender: Rebecca would yell out to Carver, telling him to stop. Carver listens to her, as she, Clementine, and Alvin walk down the stairs, confronting the man. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless whether you surrender or try to find help: Rebecca along with the others would be brought by Carver, back to their 'home'. if Alvin was killed, Rebecca would be crying as she walks out from the lodge. "In Harm's Way" Rebecca is seen, trapped with the other survivors in Carver's van during the beginning of the episode. She is the first one to greet Reggie, whom she then hugs. As Mike tells them to quiet down, Rebecca mentions that she doesn't know the voice. During the conversation with Reggie, she has stomach pain, and Sarita takes her to sit down on a bench. As Clementine approaches Rebecca, she talks about Alvin and not remembering the last time she told him that she loved him. Rebecca discusses the plan with the group to escape Howe's Hardware store; she doesn't want to follow Kenny's plan, but agrees to follow Luke's. Rebecca will also then mention that she knows how the PA System works. As Clementine goes to turn on the PA System in Carvers office, Rebecca tells her the instructions on how to turn it on, (Determinant) while also also asking for Clementine to bring back Alvin. Later in the episode, Rebecca is seen with Kenny as Clementine arrives back to the group, and Rebecca is deeply saddened by Alvin not returning with her. Rebecca tells Kenny to kill Carver and then she stays and watches Kenny brutally murder him. After this, she takes his revolver, has walker guts rubbed on her and escapes with the other survivors. "Amid the Ruins" Rebecca first appears in this episode outside of Howe's Hardware, stumbling across Clementine while the group are still attempting to flee the walker herd. Rebecca states how she is scared and that she lost sight of everyone. Jane then joins the two, and gives advice on how to escape the herd, and she will help them to reach the forest on the other side of the herd. Later on, Rebecca, Clementine and Jane are walking towards Parker's Run, but Rebecca starts experiencing pains from he pregnancy and requests they rest for a minute, to which she is grateful. They then continue to Parker's Run. Once there, Rebecca rests whilst Clementine and Jane walk out into the forest. When they return, they find Rebecca in an even greater pain and that she may give birth at any minute. After the group scouts around in search of a safe place for her to have her baby, Clementine (if she stole the medicine from Arvo) can give Rebecca some medicine to help with her pain. Moments later, Rebecca's water breaks and they help her to the observation deck. It is on this deck that Rebecca manages to finally give birth to a son, whom she wraps up in a thick grey suit Clementine had discovered earlier. That night, Clementine has the option of holding the baby, with Rebecca claiming she is a natural, and Kenny will then offer to take care of the baby and allow Rebecca to gain some rest, to which she agrees. By the next couple of days, the group head towards a small town, with Rebecca visibly getting weaker. As the group encounter Arvo's group, Rebecca passes out while holding her baby and dies, turning into a walker. She is then either killed by Clementine or Kenny, which alerts Arvo's group and the episode ends with several gunshots. "No Going Back" Rebecca's corpse can be seen when Clementine tries to save the baby during the firefight. When the chaos has died down, the group gathers around Rebecca and mourns her death. Luke states that nobody was at fault and that she had lost too much blood. Bonnie promises that the group will take care of her baby. Killed By *Alvin Jr. (Indirectly Caused) *Hypothermia *Blood Loss (Determinant) *Kenny (Zombified, Determinant) *Clementine (Zombified, Determinant) People Killed *Countless Zombies Allies *Clementine *Luke *Peter Randall *Sarah *Carlos *Nick *Sarita *Kenny *Walter *Reggie *Mike *Bonnie *Jane Enemies *Walkers *William Carver *Tavia *Troy Appearances Season Two *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid the Ruins" * Family Tree Category:Survivors Category:Cabin Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Married Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes